In The Closet
In The Closet is one of Michael Jackson's songs in the album, Dangerous. At first, the owner of the female vocals was referred to as 'Mystery Girl.' It was later revealed that the vocals belonged to Princess Stephanie of Monaco. The song was released on May 8, 1992 and was recorded in 1990 through March of 1991. It was written and composed by Michael Jackson and Teddy Riley. This song hit number 6 on the Billboard Hot 100.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/In_the_Closet The song was originally conceived as a duet between Michael and Madonna. This has been performed during the HIStory Tour as part of a medley with They Don't Care About Us and Scream. Lyricshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RUNHCuW0zqU *Stephanie of Monaco *There's Something *I Have To Say To You *If You Promise You'll *Understand *I Cannot Contain Myself *When In Your Presence *I'm So Humble *Touch Me *Don't Hide Our Love *Woman To Man * *Michael *She's Just A Lover *Who's Doin' Me By *It's Worth The Giving *It's Worth The Try *You Cannot Cleave It *Or Put It In The Furnace *You Cannot Wet It *You Cannot Burn It * *She Wants To Give It *(She Wants To Give It) *(Aahh, She Wants To Give It) *Dare Me *(She Wants To Give It) *(Aahh, She Wants To Give It) *She Wants To Give It *(She Wants To Give It) *(Aahh, She Wants To Give It) *(She Wants To Give It) *(Aahh, She Wants To Give It) * *It's Just A Feeling *You Have To Soothe It *You Can't Neglect It *You Can't Abuse It *It's Just Desire *You Cannot Waste It *Then, If You Want It *Then, Won't You Taste It * *She Wants To Give It *(She Wants To Give It) *(Aahh, She Wants To Give It) *Dare Me *(She Wants To Give It) *(Aahh, She Wants To Give It) *She Wants To Give It *(She Wants To Give It) *(Aahh, She Wants To Give It) *(She Wants To Give It) *(Aahh, She Wants To Give It) * *Stephanie of Monaco *One Thing In Life *You Must Understand *The Truth Of Lust *Woman To Man *So Open The Door *And You Will See *There Are No Secrets *Make Your Move *Set Me Free * *Michael *Because There's Something *About You Baby *That Makes Me Want *To Give It To You *I Swear There's Something *About You Baby * *Just Promise Me *Whatever We Say *Or Whatever We Do *To Each Other *For Now We'll Make A Vow *To Just *Keep It In The Closet * *If You Can Get It *It's Worth A Try *I Really Want It *I Can't Deny *It's Just Desire *I Really Love It *Stephanie of Monaco *'Cause If It's Aching *You Have To Rub It * *Michael *She Wants To Give It *(She Wants To Give It) *(Aahh, She Wants To Give It) *(She Wants To Give It) *(Aahh, She Wants To Give It) *She Wants To Give It *(She Wants To Give It) *(Aahh, She Wants To Give It) *(She Wants To Give It) *(Aahh, She Wants To Give It) * *Stephanie of Monaco *Just Open The Door *And You Will See *This Passion Burns *Inside Of Me *Don't Say To Me *You'll Never Tell *Touch Me There *Make The Move *Cast The Spell * *Michael *Because There's Something *About You Baby *That Makes Me Want *To Give It To You *I Swear There's Something *About You Baby *That Makes Me Want * *Just Promise Me *Whatever We Say *Or Do To Each Other *For Now We'll Make *A Vow To Just *Keep It In The Closet * *Because There's Something *About You Baby *That Makes Me Want *To Give It To You *Because There's Something *About You Baby *That Makes Me Want *To Give It To You * *I Swear There's Something *About You Baby *That Makes Me Want *To Give It To You * *I Swear There's Something *About You Baby *That Makes Me Want *To Give It To You * *I Swear There's Something *About You Baby *That Makes Me Want *To Give It To You * *Somethin' About You Baby *That Makes Me Want * *Just Promise Me *Whatever We Say *Or Whatever We Do To *Each Other *For Now We'll Make A Vow *To Just *Keep It In The Closet * *(She Wants To Give It) *Dare Me *(Aahh) *Keep It In The Closet ... Gallery imagesCAMIC923.jpg imagesCA9G0Z6E.jpg imagesCAOEOG4Z.jpg imagesCAKS8319.jpg imagesCAFKMQ0B.jpg|Michael and Herb Ritts (director) Hwtinthecloset1.jpg|Live in Munich 1997 ImagesCASX27IA.jpg ImagesCA28EDXI.jpg ImagesCA9MTM9D.jpg Mjj054.jpg In-The-Closet-michael-jackson-17160012-859-1280.jpg In-The-Closet-1804-9485313-457-630.jpg In-The-Closet-the-dangerous-era-obsession-7978332-900-1228.jpg In-The-Closet-michael-jackson-7483356-1064-918.jpg In Dangerous This song is the 3rd track listing in this album.http://michael-jackson.wikia.com/wiki/Dangerous_%28album%29 External Links Song Club Mix References Category:Songs Category:Dangerous songs Category:Singles